Rebirth (Rewritten)
by TheSilverboar
Summary: In the summer after third year what if there were no rooms available at the Leaky Cauldron and Harry had to find somewhere else to stay? By doing this Harry is put onto a new path and, like a phoenix, is reborn from the ashes of his old existence. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Rebirth 1

Chapter one

-Harry-

Sitting in a small room at the Leaky Cauldron, he stared up at the Minister who was giving him a chastising frown "Now Harry," the portly man said firmly "while you're not in any trouble for what happened running away like that was still very irresponsible." He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from retorting that sending Hagrid to Azkaban last year just to be seen 'doing something' was also irresponsible. "So you have two options," Fudge continued, drawing his attention away from keeping his silence "the first is that you stay in the alley for the summer and swear not to go into the Muggle World. This way you won't be in danger of Black due to having the rest of the Alley there to help you if he shows up. The second option is that I have one of my aurors return you to your relatives house for the rest of the summer."

"I'll stay here!" he said quickly, a month in a magical alley or a month in the hellhole that is Durzkaban wasn't even hard enough to be considered a choice. At his quick response Minister Fudge walked out in amusement while he followed suit a moment later to ask Tom for a room for the rest of the summer.

"Hey Tom," he called out when he got down to the bar "do you have any rooms I can rent until Hogwarts starts up again?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but I'm already book up until September," Tom said apologetically before pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill "but I do know another place you can stay. Go to the 'way down under' in the Grey district of Knockturn Alley. Just follow the directions here and you'll be fine."

Taking the slip of paper with a grateful nod, he went to Gringotts to grab some gold, thinking over the whole 'Grey District' thing as he waited in line. Getting his gold he walked out and looked down at the directions on the slip of paper, "I'm sure Tom wouldn't send me somewhere unsafe." He told himself with a firm nod before heading off down the smaller back alley. While the first portion of the alley was as dirty and gritty as he remembered from last summer he soon came to a fork in the road and took the path on the right, which seemed brighter than the area he had just been on as well as the left fork. Getting to the very end of the fork of the Alley, he reached the Way Down Under and paid for a room before quickly going upstairs, locking himself in, and falling asleep.

The next morning it took him a moment to realize where he was before the memories from the day before came rushing in. He tried thinking more about his situation but the roaring beast that called itself his stomach started protesting. "Okay," he muttered "food first, thinking later."

Walking downstairs he walked to the Inn's dining area, loading his tray up with the first large meal he'd had since he left Hogwarts. Licking his lips hungrily he took his tray over to an empty table in a corner and began eating happily, making sure to keep an eye on his surroundings. Despite trusting Tom, he was still wary of Knockturn and it would seem that his wariness was well founded as while most of the patrons didn't give him more than a passing glance a group of three were sending him unsettling looks.

Right as he began to finish up the trio decided to make their move, the small group rising and stalking over towards him. Noticing their action, he subtly drew his wand out of his pocket and palmed it against his leg in preparation to fight, despite having a limited amount of spells. "What are you doing here kid?" the largest of the three men demanded when they were in front of his table, the trio blocking off any possible exit "You don't belong here."

"So I'd suggest you clear out before you get hurt." a much paler man on the right hissed at him showing, gleaming vampiric fangs. Tensing his muscles he was about to try and fight his way out and get back to Diagon when the three men were blasted by some red light leaving them unconscious on the ground, ropes wrapping around them a moment later.

Looking up he saw the man who'd checked him in the night before walking over, wand still pointed at the downed men. "Sorry about that kid." the man apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "Most of our patrons here in the Grey district aren't like that but from what I can tell the inn in the Dark district was full so these three came here." The employee finished his statement with a kick at the bound men.

"No problem," he said gratefully, the last of his nervousness vanishing when the man put away his wand "but could you do me a favor? I heard the term 'Grey District' yesterday but I don't really know what it means."

"Muggleborn?" the Inn Keeper asked with slight amusement but no hint of hostility while taking a seat across from him.

"Muggle raised," he corrected with a grumble "my parents died in the war and I was dumped on the doorstep of my muggle relatives. To put it bluntly they see magic like the Nazis saw Jews so I spent a decade in living hell and away from all magic."

The man gaped at the information, "The bloody freaking hell?! Do you know who took you? I'm Mark by the way, mark Andrews."

"Harry Potter," he said as he lifted his bangs "and the man who placed me there was Albus Dumbledore."

At that Mark gave a low whistle before beginning to explain slowly, likely trying to think of the best way to put it "Well to answer your question Knockturn Alley has two sides or 'districts' as they've started being called. After the first few shops, the alley splits into two separate lanes, as I'm sure you saw yesterday. The fork on the left is full of shops dedicated to the Dark Arts while the side on the right, the one we're in now, is full of shops that are Grey. The few shops before the split are mostly dark leading to the unfortunate stereotype that everyone in the alley is evil even if it's only a small amount that believe that."

"Okay," he said with a slow nod as he absorbed all that he was being told, "I'm following you so far. But what about the Grey Affiliation itself, what all does it entail?"

"I'll explain all three," Mark said with a nod "to start with the Light Side, as you may know, is all about second chances and capturing enemies all the time using things like stunners and body-binds but never really fighting back to their full force as they see killing anyone, even in self-defense, as horrid act."

"That I know about," he groaned, "during my first year one of the professor at Hogwarts had allowed Voldemort's spirit to possess him and tried to kill me. I fought back and ended up killing him somehow, I was told that it was the same power that saved me from the Killing Curse, and I ended up getting a seven hour lecture about how I should have tried to save the bastard from Dumbledore."

Mark gave a wince at that, "Ouch. Anyway, the Dark side is devoted to using dangerous and powerful magics designed to destroy and kill even when it isn't necessary. The problem though is that if you use too much, don't take the proper precautions, or even have enough will power they can corrupt and even destroy the mind of the user."

"Explains why every Dark Lord is a full blown psychopath." He said thoughtfully, having done independent research on various Dark Lords after finding out one was gunning for him.

"You'd have to be a psycho to even want to rule this country, let alone the world." Mark snorted "Sheeple everywhere! Anyway, the Grey is something else entirely from the last two. We in the Grey don't hold the cruelty and lust for power that those in the Dark have but we also lack the softness of the Light. We're willing to do what needs to be done when it needs to be but it doesn't make us evil.

"That makes a hell of a lot more sense than the shit that Dumbledore keeps spewing!" he said with a grin while Mark laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"That it does my young friend, that it does." Mark said while standing up "Now I'm going to go give these three to the aurors for threatening a minor. Feel free to explore the alley but I'd stay clear of the Dark Half if I were you, they aren't all that friendly over there and a lot of them are more competent than these idiots." Mark punctuated the statement by kicking the unconscious vampire. Mark was just about to walk away when the man paused, "Oh, and any purchases you make will be collected by House elves and taken to your room, all you have to do is show the store your room key and they'll call the elf." Before walking over to a fireplace and tossing in some floo powder.

Nodding in Mark's direction and walked out into the Alley Fork, immediately noticing a store that sold clothing, both magical and muggle. Glancing down at his own tattered clothes he didn't even hesitate before walking in where he saw a beautiful woman in her thirties as well as a teenage girl who was likely her daughter. "Hello," the woman said with a nod at him "welcome to Beauregard clothing. How can I help you today?"

"I was hoping to get fitted for a full wardrobe." He said as he tried not to stare at the two attractive women.

"Magical or Muggle?" the woman who he assumed owned the store asked, her smirk showing that she could tell what was going through his head.

"Both please." He requested as the woman nodded and handed him a catalog of items they had.

"Go through this and select what you want," the woman told him "and then I'll have Silena get you measured. I'll be in the back working on another order if you need any help." Nodding he made his choices and walked over to a small nook in the store where Silena, the owner's attractive daughter began measuring him but by her giggles she knew the effect she had on him and was having fun teasing him. Blushing up a storm he left the shop once she was finished, the girl calling after him that his first outfit would be ready in about an hour if he wanted to come pick it up in person.

Shaking his head, he just began meandering down the alley, his mind wandering as he passed an eye place and didn't think twice about it until a woman grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside. He was too stunned to say anything as she started to wave her wand over his eyes and didn't regain her bearing until she took off her glasses and held them over a trash can. "Twenty galleons and I can permanently fix them." She told him as he tried to focus on her blurry form "I can also add in a few abilities for two hundred and fifty galleons per addition."

He was about to agree to pay the twenty galleons and ask about the additions when an idea popped into his head from his 'Slytherin side'.

"You'll fix my eyes free of charge and give me all the upgrades for two hundred Galleons. In return you can keep the glasses and display them, saying 'this is where Harry Potter got his eyes fixed' and business will boom as you're the only business, thus far, to be officially endorsed by Harry Potter."

The woman looked at him skeptically before waving her wand, he supposed it was to confirm that he wasn't using magic to change his appearance. When she had determined he was telling the truth she stared at him keenly before countering "Four hundred Galleons."

"Three hundred and I'll take part in an advertisement for you." He retorted to which the woman nodded.

"Deal." She said as she set his glasses on the counter before moving over to a heavily locked, and likely enchanted, case. "The process of fixing eyesight isn't all that uncommon but I'm the only shop, in England anyway, that's been able to create upgrades and while the ingredients aren't all that expensive the process of making the potion is a pain in the arse." As she spoke, she grabbed a clear potion, which she added to from several other smaller vials that turned the potion a light silver. Walking over she was just about to pour it into his eyes when she paused and said "I know this is going to hurt so scream, curse, do whatever you want to do just don't break anything." Then poured it in.

He screamed, cursed, and then kicked the counter making him yell out again at the new pain in his foot. After a few minutes the pain went away and he found he could see perfectly. Looking in a mirror he saw that his irises were veined with silver, raising an eyebrow at the shop owner she blushed and explained, "It's a bit of a side effect from the upgrades. With only one or two the veins are barely noticeable but they grow brighter with each upgrade."

Nodding he pulled out three hundred and five galleons and handed them to her as he picked up a pair of Oakley's with silver lenses and frames. He was stopped just before he could leave by the woman who handed him a small instruction book, which, according to the label, would explain to him the different abilities he now had.

Eyes fixed he walked back out into the alley and bought his school supplies, as well as some extra books on different spells, and had House Elves send them straight to his room at the Inn. Noting the time, he decided to head back to the clothing store so he could wear something besides the tattered rags that used to belong to Dudley, skimming the booklet as he walked. "See through mode," he muttered as he opened the door of the store "what the heck is that?" only to look up and see the shop owner, her daughter Silena, and everyone else out in the alley was stark naked. Yelping he slapped a hand to his eyes, blushing furiously as he quickly cried out "See through mode off!", peeking out from between his fingers and sighing in relief when he was that everyone was clothed again.

"Didn't read what your new functions did yet I guess?" Silena asked with a giggle as he blushed.

"Don't worry, it happens more often than you'd think, at least you didn't do it on purpose and quickly fixed the situation." the show owner laughed as she handed him a wrapped parcel, "Here's your first set of clothes, the rest should hopefully be done in about three days."

Nodding he decided to strike up a conversation and asked "So how long have you been in the alley?"

"We've actually only been here for a couple weeks." Silena told him as she hopped up on the counter.

"Ah," he said in understanding "well even if I'm only a guest in the ally welcome. Are you new to England or?" he began and the woman quickly replied.

"I was born here but moved to Australia with my daughter when she was a baby as my husband had a new job. He and I are divorced now so Silena and I moved back here. My name is Natalia by the way, Natalia Beauregard."

"Harry," he said shaking her outstretched hand "Harry Potter." getting a gasp from the two women.

"Are you really?" they asked and when he showed them his scar the teenage girl, Silena he remembered, ran forward and jumped up wrapping her arms and legs around him as she started to snog him furiously. Almost instinctively he responded until Natalia cleared her throat amused "Silena dear, would you please dismount our customer?"

Blushing the girl let him go before giggling embarrassed, "Sorry mum, but I couldn't resist having my first kiss being Harry Potter."

Before Natalia could reprimand her, he said with a grin "That's alright but next time give me some warning so I can enjoy it!"

"Next time?" she asked hopefully while he smiled at her.

"Of course! I'd have to be blind or crazy not to want to do that again." he said and he meant it, Silena was stunningly beautiful with full black hair that went a little past her shoulders and eyes like sapphires. Her clothes were a black full body suit that covered her legs and torso but had no sleeves and its straps were held up on the sides of her arms. Over the top of this, she wore a violet dress-like top that went a little way past her hips and had a portion cut out of the middle along black and purple high-heeled boots. This got a giggle from Silena and she quickly got him to promise to visit again.

 **AN2: List of his eye powers that I've thought of so far**

 **X-ray vision (see through mode)**

 **Able to remember everything he sees**

 **Hypnosis**

 **Able to see wards**

 **Able to see time in slow motion**

 **Intimidation glare which causes those under it to freeze in fear**

 **Cast illusions on those who look into them**

 **Microscopic vision**

 **Full circle vision (able to see in a complete circle around him)**

 **If you can think of any more, please tell me in a review**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Letters**_

Rebirth

Chapter 2

-Harry-

Waking up he stretched with a wide yawn before a loud hoot startled him as he saw Hedwig standing disgruntled on his desk by a couple of letters, her expression clearly showing that she was upset at another owl delivering him mail. After plenty of petting and promises of bacon, he calmed down his feathered friend and opened the first letter, which was from Ron.

 _ **Hey Mate,**_

 _ **Listen, I heard from Dad about how you blew up your Aunt, wicked job by the way. Anyway, Dad said you were going to be staying in the Alley for the rest of the Summer and we're getting back from Egypt. What room are you staying at in the Cauldron so Mum knows and doesn't fret.**_

 _ **See you in a couple weeks,**_

 _ **Ron**_

Setting it down he frowned at how uncaring Ron sounded about him almost being in serious trouble be pulling out the second one which had Hermione's neat handwriting.

 _ **Harry,**_

 _ **I just heard from Ron that you blew up your Aunt and ran away from home. What were you thinking, doing something that stupid with Sirius Black on the loose?! You were lucky that the Minister let you off like he did. I'm going to be arriving in the Alley in a few weeks and you'd have better have finished your homework by then. Tell me what room you're staying in at the Leaky Cauldron so I can check up on you and make sure you're not slacking off.**_

 _ **Best wishes,**_

 _ **Hermione**_

Finishing up the second letter his frown turned into a scowl at how patronizing Hermione sounded towards him. Pulling out a quill, he began writing responses.

 _ **Ron,**_

 _ **First off me blowing up my Aunt wasn't wicked as I nearly got a beating from my Uncle and I was positive I was going to be expelled. Also, while I am staying in the Alley area the Leaky Cauldron was booked for the summer so I'm staying at 'the way down under' in the Knockturn Alley Grey District.**_

 _ **Harry**_

Finishing Ron's he slipped it into an envelope and set it next to Hedwig as he started his response to Hermione.

 _ **Hermione,**_

 _ **I'd appreciate it if you didn't judge me without knowing all the facts. One I had accidental magic when dealing with a fat sow who kept insinuating not only that my parents were no good drunks but that I should have been drowned at birth. I also didn't know about Sirius Black due to Dumbledore's stupid decision to force me to stay with the Dursleys. Finally, I wasn't going to stick around and suffer a beating at the hands of my Uncle! Also, I'm staying at 'the way down under' in Knockturn Alley's grey district, not the Leaky Cauldron.**_

 _ **Harry**_

Satisfied he slipped it into an envelope and handed both letters to Hedwig, "Have a good flight girl," he said with a grin as she hooted and took off out the window. Walking down to the Canteen he had a large breakfast while talking with Mark and a few of the other patrons who were friends with Mark and had agreed to show him a few spells later. Around Lunch he walked over to the clothing store and walked in, grinning at Silena and her mother, "Hey," he called out as they both turned towards him cheerfully "I was hoping I could steal Silena for lunch if that's alright with you Ms. Beauregard?"

"Just call me Natalia," the woman said with a smile "and of course. You two go have fun but remember to behave yourselves."

"Thanks mom!" Silena said with a grin before tugging at his arm "Come on Harry, let's go!" Chuckling he let the beautiful girl tug him out of the store as they walked back into the main part of Diagon alley and past one of side roads near the bank, which was full of restaurants.

"Anywhere in particular you want to go?" he asked as they walked down the street, Silena happily latched onto his arm.

"How about an Italian place." Silena requested as they both spent a few minutes before finally finding a small Italian restaurant that even had Pizza much to his surprise. After ordering a large cheese to share, they kicked back and began finding out more about each other. It was, all in all, a rather enjoyable date, which only got better when he took her to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream.

"The ice cream was nice but I could have done without the teasing." He said with a faint blush as they exited the small dessert shop, the owner of the building having made sure to tease the 'happy little couple'.

"It wasn't that bad," Silena giggled in amusement "are you saying that you don't like being seen as a couple?"

"No!" he exclaimed quickly "That's not what I…I mean I…I'm just going to shut up now." He slumped over, beat red as Silena laughed and kissed his cheek, making him turn even redder.

"Come on." Silena laughed before dragging him down the Alley gleefully.

The rest of the summer passed in a similar fashion for him, spending his days learning from and talking to the patrons at the Way Down Under, going on dates with Silena, and just exploring the alley together. A couple weeks before they were scheduled to return to Hogwarts they became friends with another teenager in the Alley named Charles Beckendorf who had just moved to England from America on a scholarship for Hogwarts, having grown up in an orphanage in America but gained emancipation once he entered England.

A frequent event they did together was dinner every night with Natalia who told them stories about her Hogwarts days. She had also told them about an interesting rule that said the 'owl, cat, and toad' pet situation was only for first and second years so once you reached your third you can have any pet you want so long as it doesn't hurt a student outside of self-defense. This had led to him getting a Worg cub named Ares, which was currently about the size of a normal full-grown wolf but would eventually be larger than a horse. Silena had gotten herself a Pegasus, which he had paid for as a gift to her, and that he found out would be staying in some stables on the grounds. Beckendorf didn't have any interest in a pet but was still admittedly fond of theirs.

There was one downside to his summer though and that had been the letters he had received three days after his first date with Silena.

-Flashback-

Waking up he sulked, having been in the middle of a very good dream about him and Silena before he looked over and saw Hedwig had returned with a pair of letters. Walking over he opened the one from Ron and read.

 _ **Harry,**_

 _ **What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! Staying in that hellhole of Dark Wizards! I'm going to say this once. You either find a new place to stay or our friendship is over!**_

 _ **Ron**_

Finishing the remarkably short letter he scowled and threw it into the fireplace, furious at the sheer stupidity Ron was showing as well as how little the redhead seemed to care about their friendship…or what used to be their friendship. Opening up the letter from Hermione with hopes of something better he read.

 _ **Harry,**_

 _ **How dare you insult the Headmaster like that! And making up lies about your Uncle beating you, that's preposterous! Dumbledore wouldn't put you with anyone who's abusive! And still what are you doing in Knockturn Alley! Dumbledore told me all about how its full of evil witches and wizards! Either you get your head on straight or I don't want you to speak to me anymore.**_

 _ **Hermione**_

-End Flashback-

He hadn't replied to either letter, deciding to let his silence be his answer as he threw himself deeper into his studies with the Inn's other patrons as well as his time with Beckendorf and Silena who were just as pissed off by the letters as he was when they found out about them.

Now he was sitting in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express with Beckendorf and Silena who had her head on his lap. He was reading one of his parents Journals which he'd gotten from a smaller vault of heirlooms and books that his parents had left for him and he'd found over the summer.

Silena was wearing the same outfit she had been when they'd met while Beckendorf was wearing a simple pair of ripped jeans and an orange t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, his friend's dreadlocks tied up at the back. He though was in one of the new outfits he'd gotten from Silena's shop which consisted of black jeans and combat boots, a silver t-shirt, a black leather jacket, his silver Oakley's, and the added effect of the silver tips in his longer hair which were courtesy of Silena.

A few minutes after the train started moving he heard two familiar voices coming down the hall, "Honestly Ron," the irate voice of Hermione sounded "he never responded to my letter either so how would I know where he is?"

Noticing him stiffening Silena asked "Is that them Harry?" to which he nodded but it seemed the two backstabbers heard his name as they ran over and threw the door open.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled at him "Who do you think you are ignoring our letters?"

"I'd say I'm someone who was pissed at you two stabbing me in the back." He snarled, Ares growling angrily when the young Worg sensed his anger. At the sight of the wolf, Hermione screamed in fear and ran down the train, getting an idea he pointed his finger over Ron's shoulder and cried out "Ron! A spider!" causing Ron to drop Scabbers' cage and copy the bushy haired Gryffindor.

"That was brilliant man!" Beck laughed happily, his American friend doubled over in amusement.

He was about to think his muscle bound friend when he noticed a familiar adult walked down the car "Uncle Mooney?" he asked in shock, having found the man's pictures in his parents journals.

The tattered man froze before staring at him wide eyed, "Y-you remember me?" the old friend of his parents asked almost fearfully.

"Not exactly," he said sheepishly before holding up his parent's journal "Mom and Dad left a picture of you in here and several stories about your escapades at Hogwarts…did you really dye Snape's hair pink in your fourth year?"

"Yes, well," Moony blushed at the mention of the prank while Silena and Beck snickered, having heard about the dreaded Potion's master "you did know I wasn't able to take you in right? And who are your friends?" the man asked after a moment.

"I know, it was your 'condition' and the idiotic Ministry's stupid laws." he said with a nod as Remus sighed in relief, "And these are Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf who prefers to go by his last name."

"Pleased to meet you two." Moony said with a nod as the two waved at him.

"Hey Moony," he began as the old friend of his parents sat down, bringing in Scabbers' cage while doing so "while I know why you couldn't take me in why couldn't Sirius? Why was Sirius even arrested?"

"Harry, didn't anyone tell you?" Moony asked in shock "Sirius was the one to sell your parents hiding place out to Voldemort, he's the reason their dead."

"That's impossible," he denied as he handed over his parent's journal "he not only took the ancient godfather oath to never do anything to deliberately cause harm to me but they switched secret keepers to Peter Pettigrew a week before…before Halloween."

"What?!" Moony exclaimed before the group's attention was drawn to the high pitched squeaking coming from Scabbers' cage. Moony glanced inside before the man's eyes widened, a flurry of spells shooting forth from his honorary Uncle's wand, which caused the werewolf to begin snarling angrily.

"Um…Uncle Moony?" he asked warily, hoping his newfound Uncle hadn't gone mad "Are you alright?"

"Harry, that's not a rat…that's Peter Pettigrew." Moony snarled before casting a few more spells and snatching up the container. "I'm taking this piece of vermin to Amelia Bones at the DMLE and try to get Sirius pardoned, or at least a new trial. I'll see you three at school." Before vanishing with a crack.

The rest of the trip was mostly uneventful until they were stopped a few miles outside Hogsmede due to a group of dementors boarding the train. The foul demon had tried entering their compartment but had backed off quickly at the sight of a growling Ares due to the fact that Worg saliva corroded at a Dementor's being making Worgs some of the few beings to actually be able to hurt or even kill dementors.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebirth

Chapter Three

-Harry-

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table he looked at the growling Ron and Hermione and snickered at their expressions. Finally after the first years had been sorted Dumbledore stood up "Everyone before we begin our feast I would like to introduce two new transfer students." he said making the whispers ensue "First we have Charles Beckendorf from America." The headmaster said as Beckendorf walked in from the side hall still in the clothes he wore on the train.

Sitting down on the stool there was a moment of silence before the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" making those clad in scarlet and gold cheer. Several of the girls in his year and the next tried to catch the muscled teen's attention but he walked right over to Harry and sat across as they clasped hands in greeting.

"Next we have Silena Beauregard who has returned to England from Australia." Dumbledore said and Silena walked out of the same hall.

At this point every male in the hall who had hit puberty started drooling over her as she strode over to the hat and sat down. Immediately it shouted "Gryffindor!" making three of the four tables groan while the last cheered. As she walked several male lions started trying to make room hoping she would sit next to them but like Beckendorf she completely ignored them before she sat right next to him and kissed his cheek.

"And now let our feast begin!" Dumbledore said waving his hands and summoning the food up to the tables. The rest of the meal passed relatively calmly, apart from the glares he was getting from most of the school's male population.

All throughout the feast Weasley and Granger had been glaring at him furiously as he ate and laughed with his new friends and by the time they had reached the Common Room things had boiled over. "You think you're so great don't you Potter?!" Weasley demanded the second he walked in, "Walking around with that slut on your arm! You're supposed to be with Ginny you bast…" the dumbass didn't get any farther as Beckendorf sent a hard punch to his jaw and knocked him flat.

"Thanks Beck." He said with a grateful nod, clapping his massive friend on the shoulder.

"No prob Harry." he said shaking out his fist, "I hate mouthy little pests like that.".

"How dare you!" Granger yelled at them, "You had no right to…".

"No right? He insulted me, he tried to insult Harry, and he basically admitted that he doesn't give a shit about what Harry wants!" Silena snapped glaring at the bushy haired girl, "That little pest should be grateful that it was Beck who hit him instead of me because he would be much worse off.".

"YOU ALL ARE DARK!" Hermione screeched banshee like at them.

Rubbing his temples he groaned "That again?" he snapped at the irate witch, turning to the rest of Gryffindor House who was watching with interest he asked "Who here has heard of the 'Way Down Under' in Knockturn Alley's Grey District?" and most of the pure and half-bloods in the room raised their hands confused, "These two fools," he said gesturing to Granger and Weasley who was still trying to pick himself up off of the ground "have accused me of being Dark for staying there for part of the summer.".

At this all of those who raised their hands laughed uproariously, "Damn Granger I knew Weasley was dumb but aren't you supposed to be the brightest witch in your year?" a fifth year asked while doubled over laughing.

"Yeah it's called the Grey district for a reason." another piped up.

Blushing furiously the two humiliated third years went up to their dorms while the rest of the house came over to great their new members. After a few hours the three decided to call it a night, Harry getting a kiss from Silena and cat calls from the rest of the house, and headed up to their dorms. Once inside Dean, Seamus, and Neville came over and started trying to shake both their hands at once as they laughed and played it off. "Hello boys the Masters of Chaos have arrived!" he said as the three other third years started bowing jokingly and chanting 'Great ones! Great ones!'. Laughing Beckendorf gestured and said in a false-commanding voice "Rise minions! Now go forth and prank the masses!" getting a laugh from everyone in the dorm apart from Weasley who just scowled.

-Silena-

After kissing Harry she walked up towards her new dorm and entered and immediately found herself surrounded by two giggling girls while another scowled on her bed. "Okay one at a time!" she said as it was impossible to understand them both at once.

Blushing the first girl, a blonde, asked "Is it true you're dating Harry?" which got eager nods from the Indian girl and a curious look from Granger.

"We're not entirely sure what we are yet," she admitted "we went on a few dates over the summer and have snogged some but we never really talked about it. I'd like to think that we're dating but I still need to talk to him."

"And what about the other guy, Charles Beckendorf." the Indian girl asked "Is he single?".

"Yeah Beck is single but you two still haven't told me your names yet." She said, smiling in amusement at their sheepish looks.

"I'm Lavender Brown and my friend here is Parvarti Patil." the blonde girl said shaking her hand while the Indian girl, Parvarti, smiled.

"What kind of girl does Charles like?" Parvarti asked eagerly.

"First off he prefers to be called Beckendorf over Charles but if you become close friends with him he lets you call him Beck." I said and mentally snickered when I saw the girl taking notes "He's from America so badmouthing them is a big no-no. He hate's racism of any kind and really hates it when someone insults his friends. He really likes it when he can hold an intelligent conversation with someone. He dislikes authority worshippers." at this point I grinned in my head "And on nights of the full moon he turns into a giant flaming tortoise to feast upon live cows.".

Parvarti kept on writing for a minute before she paused and glared at her "Not funny." The Indian witch grumbled, awkwardly scratching out the last item on the list.

"I'm sorry but I could not resist it was too perfect." She giggled amused "But every other thing I told you is true.". She was about to open up my trunk and get out my pajamas when she thought of something as she turned and said "Oh and one more thing, he doesn't like girls who do nothing but talk make-up, clothes, and gossip. He doesn't mind a little of that if the girl likes it but finds obsessing over that stuff a major turn off."

-Harry-

The next morning he woke up Beck and walked down to the common room and met up with Silena before going to breakfast. Once there he found that they were the first ones and we were quickly met by Professor McGonagall as she gave the Gryffindors present their schedules. Looking over it he frowned "Professor McGonagall what is this? I signed up for Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures but you have me down for Divination and Care of Magical Creatures."

Frowning she said "I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Potter but that was one the sheet I was given."

"Well I did not sign up for Divination and will not be going there but to Runes and Arithmancy." he said stubbornly making her sigh and gesture for him to follow her as she walked up to the staff table.

Nodding at Beck and Silena they walked up to the staff table as Professor McGonagall asked the Headmaster "Professor Dumbledore Mr. Potter claims that he did not sign up for Divination but Runes and Arithmancy. Do you have any knowledge of this?"

"Of course Minerva," the ancient manipulator said "Mr. Potter did mark down those courses but I felt that Divination would be better for him so I changed his schedule."

"You had no right to do that!" he yelled angrily at the senile old fool while the rest of the staff looked at their employer incredulously.

"You'll find that I do Mr. Potter as I am not only the Headmaster of this school but your legal guardian regarding all magical matters so when it comes to you my word is law." the old fool said glaring back at him. Before anyone else could say anything the doors opened and a woman wearing a monocle walked through next to Moony and followed by several red robbed people, "Director Bones, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore said turning to the newcomers.

"Albus Dumbledore you are being called in for questioning regarding new evidence for a murder case. My aurors here are to escort you to the DMLE for the time being." the recently identified Director Bones said as the red robbed wizards walked forward and placed escorted Professor Dumbledore forcefully out. Turning to Professor McGonagall she said "For the interim you are being named Headmistress." before leaving.

After a few moments Professor McGonagall regained her bearings and turned towards us "I am changing your schedule to what it should be Mr. Potter don't worry." and quickly waved her wand to alter it.

Nodding the three went back to their table and ate breakfast before heading to their first class of Ancient Runes. In there they quickly were given a run-through of what they would do in the course by Professor Babbling. Afterwards they took a test based on the knowledge from their course books to see how much they already knew. After an hour the last person finished their test and Professor Babbling quickly graded them with a spell. Turning towards the class she said "Well we have four people who made O's, three people who made E's, and the other eight made A's."

"Who made what grades Professor?" Granger asked before smirking at him, Beck, and Silena us as if she already knew what the grades were.

"Well the O's were in order Mr. Potter, Mr. Beckendorf, Ms. Beauregard, and Ms. Parvarti Patil." she said and Granger's mouth dropped in shock that someone had done better than her, "The E's were in order Ms. Morag, Ms. Greengrass, and Ms. Granger. The A's were in order Ms. Bones, Ms. Abbot, Ms. Davis, Mr. Turner, Mr. Corner, Ms. Turpin, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. McMillan."

"What!" Granger screeched "Impossible!"

"No Ms. Granger you did very well." Professor Babbling said confused.

"How did you cheat?!" she yelled at the them as they struggled to hold in their laughter at her expression "You are nothing but an idiot Potter! There is no way you could do better than me!"

"You see what I have to deal with?" he asked the class at large gesturing to the irate bushy haired witch behind me, "Talk about arrogance."

At this the rest of the class laughed and before Granger could continue Professor Babbling yelled out "Detention Ms. Granger! Mind your attitude next class." and with that they were dismissed.

This pattern continued in the next class of Arithmancy where Granger was once again beaten in academics and eventually they all went down to their last class of the morning which was Care of Magical creatures. Granger immediately ran to Weasley who glared at the trio before turning towards Hagrid.

Hagrid had actually put together a rather interesting lesson about hippogriffs and it was going well as he, Silena, and Beck had each gotten a hippogriff to bow to us. Things would have been fine had Granger, Weasley, and Malfoy not gotten arrogant and decided to insult the three hippogriffs clearly ignoring Hagrid's instructions. The three were sent to the hospital wing and the class was dismissed as the trio went up to get lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebirth 4

Chapter 4

-Harry-

"Shame about what happened at the end there," Beckendorf said as they made their way to lunch "I was enjoying learning about the hippogriphs before those idiots ruined it.".

"Hey Beck," Silena said warily, causing both him and his American friend to turn to her "can you go on ahead real quick. I…I need to talk to Harry alone.".

"Sure," Beck said nodding "just don't take too long.".

"What's wrong Silena?" he asked concerned, taking her hand in his.

"N-not here Harry." the beautiful girl said, blushing as she dragged him to an abandoned classroom down the hall. Once the door was closed she looked at him and he could tell she was steeling her nerves up for something "Harry I know that over the past few weeks we've been going on dates, and snogging, and spending all our time together but… but I need to know. What are we? What do you see us as? Is this just some sort of casual thing for you or do you want to be a real couple?".

"I thought we already were an official couple," he said confused as Silena gaped at him "aren't we?".

In way of answer Silena just laughed in relief before she leaned over and kissed him tenderly, an action he eagerly returned, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist…they were several minutes late for lunch.

"So much for not taking too long," Beck snorted in amusement when they finally joined the rest of the School to eat "you guys settle your 'problem'?".

"What problem?" Silena asked with a grin as she sat down on his lap happily.

"Even if you guys settled your 'not a problem'," Beck said pointing down the table with a food laden fork "I'd say we'll soon have another one inbound. I did a little bit of asking around while waiting for you two to show up and found out that the red head girl, Ginny Weasley, put out a claim on lightning rod's ass. You're probably going to have to deal with it Silena as I really don't like the looks she's sending this way."

Glancing in the direction Beck pointed he saw that Ginny was indeed sending glares at Silena while occasionally glancing at him with a lust filled gaze that, quite frankly, disturbed him. "Oooookay," he said shuddering "creepy stalkers aside. We miss anything else?".

"Not really," Beck said shrugging "this is a school and as long as you aren't around nothing exciting happens."

"Oi!" he exclaimed, pointing a chicken drumstick at his friend "I'll have you know that I don't go looking for trouble…trouble just has an irritating habit of stalking me worse than Ginny over there.".

"Speak of the devil," Silena muttered as she gazed at the doors "looks like trouble heard and is sending someone to make sure you don't get lonely."

"The Weasley girl is heading this way too and her expression doesn't exactly convey a lot of warm feelings." Beck added, taking a bite from a hot dog as he did so.

"Harry Potter?" asked one of the red robed individuals he recognized from when Amelia Bones took away Dumbledore earlier in the morning. When he nodded the robed figure continued "An emergency session of the Wizenagamot has been called to handle the trial of Sirius Black. You are being summoned as a minor witness as well as to see that any crime against your family is settled. Due to the…nature of what could be revealed during this hearing and how it may affect you Madame Bones has permitted that you may bring along two guests, an action supported by the Chief Warlock."

"I'll have to inform Professor McGonagall…" he began before the head figure snapped his fingers, sending one of the other robed figures to the staff table. "I guess that's handled then," he said blandly before pushing away his plate "very well then. I'm bringing my girlfriend Silena Beauregard and my friend Charles Beckendorf with me." He had to smirk when he saw the stunned expressions on the faces of both Ron and Hermione who he could tell had been eavesdropping on the conversation. He figured Dumbledore had expected for him to take traitor one and traitor two and he couldn't wait to see the old coot's shock.

Nodding the man quickly ushered them out of the castle and past the wards before pulling out a piece of rope "Everyone grab on and we're leaving in three…two…one.".

At the count of one he felt a tug behind his navel before he was yanked from where he was standing before landing with a groan onto a hard tile floor with Beck and Silena next to him and the red robed figures standing up straight. "This way please." the head figure said as they were ushered past a wand checkpoint and into an elevator. As they went further and further down he took the time to look around, seeing every one of the red robed men and women was standing stiff as a board, a look of trepidation on their faces with each level they passed until a voice called out "Level ten…courtroom's and department of Mysteries.".

They were led into a side room and into a group of stands surrounding a pit that held a single chair covered in chains at the bottom and were placed next to Remus who smiled at them as they sat down. "After turning in the rat I sent a letter to Sirius asking him to turn himself in for trial and that we had caught Peter. Amelia signed it as well and Sirius turned himself in this morning," Remus explained once the men in red had left "hopefully by the end of the day he'll be a free man and that traitorous rat will be behind bars were he should be."

Before he could answer the doors opened with a bang to reveal his godfather, wearing nothing but rags, his hair uncut and wild, tattoos lining the man's arms and manacles binding his arms and legs as he shuffled to the chair which, at a command word from the men who led Sirius in, glowed before the chains bound Sirius tightly.

"Let the record state that this hearing, for conspiracy with a Dark Lord, mass murder, and escape from lawful imprisonment for Sirius Black begins now, at one thirty one P.M. on the second of September." Fudge's voice called out from next to Dumbledore at the head of the room, Amelia Bones on Dumbledore's other side.

"Leading the prosecution," a simpering voice began from a woman dressed in all pink "Dolores Jane Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minster."

"Leading the Defense," another voice said firmly and, gazing at the source saw a woman who he didn't recognize but for some reason seemed familiar "Andromeda Tonks, Attorney at law."

"How does the accused Plead?" Amelia asked the woman, Andromeda.

"Not guilty," the woman said, causing an outbreak of yells and jeers from those assembled in the stands "to all charges."

"The first charge," Fudge called out "Conspiracy with a Dark Lord. Madame Umbridge, the stand is yours.".

"Sirius Black," the sickeningly pink woman simpered as she strode over to his bound godfather "it is well known that you were a strong supporter of he-who-must-not-be-named and were considered his right hand."

"Objection!" Andromeda declared loudly "That has never been proven.".

"Accepted," Amelia declared "Madame Umbridge, stick with proven fact."

"Very well," the woman said but he could see the anger in her eyes "Mr. Black. You were often spoken of by the Potter's as their secret Keeper. Why if I recall correctly you even stated that you were such yourself. So how else could the Potter's have been killed by you-know-who if you hadn't sold them out?"

"Because I wasn't the real secret Keeper," Sirius Black said firmly "I was a decoy, a ruse to draw attention and distract from the real secret keeper. We hadn't realized though, that person we selected as the real secret Keeper was a servant of Voldemort."

At that point it was clear to him that the woman, Umbridge, had no idea how to prosecute a case as she seemed to be struggling to not scream at his godfather or start shooting curses. "If the Prosecution has no further questions then the defense may take the stand." Amelia declared firmly and, when Umbridge said nothing, Andromeda walked up.

"Mr. Black," she said firmly as she stood in front of Sirius's bound form "you claim that you were a decoy secret keeper and that the real secret keeper was the one to sell Lily, James, and Harry Potter out to Voldemort. Who is this 'real' Secret Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew was the real secret Keeper," Sirius said firmly "we believed that nobody would suspect someone as uncourageous as Peter to be the one entrusted with the secret…we hadn't realized he had already sworn allegiance to Voldemort when we cast the enchantment."

"Do you have any proof for your claims?" Andromeda asked, her eyes showing that she was going in for the Kill against the ministry.

"I am willing to swear a magical vow to tell now lies during the remainder of this trial and that everything else I have spoken during the trial up to this point has been true." Sirius said firmly.

"Objection!" Umbridge screamed "I will not allow that murderer a wand!"

"Overruled!" Amelia roared back at the screeching woman "You have no authority to make declarations on what you will or won't 'allow' Madame Umbridge. Auror Shacklebolt, tighten the chains on the accused's right arm so he may hold the wand but be unable to point it."

Nodding one of the men in red did as he was instructed before his godfather clearly spoke "I, Sirius Orion Black, swear on my life and magic that I have told no lies during my trial thus far and that I will tell no lies until my trial's completion, so mote it be."

With that there was a blinding flash of light as the oath was sealed and Andromeda turned back towards Amelia, who had a triumphant gleam in her eye, as well as the panicked looking Dumbledore and Fudge "I request permission to question the accused on the further charges." Andromeda requested.

"Granted." Amelia said with a simple nod of her head and bang of her gavel that, to him, sounded like she was hammering in the nail of a coffin.

"Mr. Black," Andromeda began "while we have made it clear that you were not the Potter family secret keeper were you a Death Eater or in any way loyal to Voldemort."

"No."

"Did you murder Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Did you murder those twelve muggles?"

"No."

"Who did commit the murders?"

"Peter Pettigrew fired a blasting curse at a gas mane which caused an explosion which killed the twelve muggles. Pettigrew then cut of his finger and turned into his unregistered animagus form of a rat."

"Was your imprisonment in Azkaban legal?"

"No, I was never given a trial. The moment the aurors got back to their feet from the explosion I was stunned, bound, and thrown in Azkaban without trial."

With that final sentence he knew that his godfather was going free and it was clear that Dumbledore and Fudge knew it as well based on the looks of fear the two men wore.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebirth

Chapter 5

-Harry-

The second Madam Bones declared Sirius of all charges, along with the Ministry now owing the new Lord Black a ridiculously large amount of Galleons, Moony led him, Beck, and Silena out to go and meet Sirius. Moony led them to a room off to the side of the courtroom, explaining that Madam Bones thought it would be a bad idea for the new Lord Black to walk out of the Ministry in Rags that were close to falling apart. When they got close to the room they could hear a heated argument within between Dumbledore and Sirius, "No Dumbledore!" Sirius yelled angrily "I refuse to let my godson go back there. He's staying with me and that is final!"

"Sirius listen to reason," Dumbledore commanded "Harry has to continue to spend the summers with his Aunt and Uncle and you're in no condition to make any reasonable decision for him during the school year."

"I said no!" Sirius roared and he could have sworn he felt a pulse of furious magic accompany it, "You could have gotten me a trial over a decade ago but you just spent the years in your tower, twiddling your thumbs and sitting on your ass while leaving me to rot! Added to that, if Petunia's still the same bitch that Lily told me she was, then she no doubt neglected Harry or worse. I'll tell you this now, if I find out that those miserable curs abused Harry and you did nothing to stop it…I will do everything in my power to ruin you."

Hearing the tirade he gave a low whistle, "Got that right." A wide eyed Beck said while Silena nodded and Moony seemed to be growing angry as well.

"Let's go join the fray, shall we?" he asked with a grin that was reflected on his companions as they opened the door to see the two men within close to blows, or perhaps curses.

"Pup!" Sirius exclaimed happily and limped over before giving him and Moony a massive group hug, laughing in a hoarse voice as the man probably hadn't made the sound since before his incarceration.

Laughing back he returned the hug before pulling back and sending a glare at the Headmaster "Get lost you old bat, this is a family matter and you sure as hell aren't family."

Dumbledore scowled darkly at his words, "I'd watch what you say Harry before I place you in detention for a good portion of the semester."

"You can't do jack shit to me about anything that happens off the ground of Hogwarts you dumbass," he said with a snort "and now that Sirius is free and once more my guardian you lack both the power and the right to meddle with my life. Now scram." Dumbledore looked about to argue the point until Madam Bones walked in, causing the ancient Headmaster to cut losses and leave before things got worse.

"Lord Black," Madam Bones said with a small smile while handing over an envelope "within are a serious of documents, the first stating that you are Mr. Potter's official guardian. The second is a writ that will transfer a sum of Galleons to your accounts from those of Ex Minister Bagnold, Bartameius Crouch Senior, and the Ministry itself for your illegal incarceration. And finally the third is a document verifying that you have been cleared of all charges should anyone attempt to cause problems."

"Thank you Madam Bones." Sirius said gratefully, taking the Envelope as well as a simply robe that Madam Bones conjured a moment later.

"You're welcome." The red haired woman said with a nod before turning and exiting the room.

"Okay Sirius, first things first is that you are in desperate need of a shower." He said with a grin as he pinched his nose playfully "After that we're going to get you some clothes and I know just the place."

"Oi!" Sirius growled playfully before sniffing and recoiling "Okay, shower it is. But what do you mean you know just the place for clothes?"

"Well to start with" he said with a wide grin as he wrapped an arm around Silena's waist and pulled her forward "Sirius, meet my Girlfriend Silena Beauregard. Her mom owns a clothing store in the Knockturn Alley Grey District and I met both her and my friend Beck in there over the summer."

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you," Sirius said with a wide grin "I'll be sure to try and get to know you better when I don't smell like Dementor shit."

"Do Dementors even do that?" he asked as they all walked over to the Floo stations, completely ignoring the Reporters taking pictures and shouting out questions.

"Only after doing the kiss." Sirius said seriously causing him to shudder, having heard about the kiss over the summer "And that shit not only is the foulest smelling thing I've ever been forced to endure it also is able to eat through solid rock before losing its acidity."

"Yikes," he said wide eyed before climbing into the Floo Station and calling out "The Leaky Cauldron!".

After a great deal of spinning, almost losing his Oakleys, and almost losing his lunch he was finally spat back out into the tavern of Diagon Alley, Silena following a moment later as well as Moony, Beck, and Sirius. "Ah, Sirius," Tom said happily at the sight of them while the rest of the tavern went silent "I was listening to your trial on the wireless. I must say I'm relieved that they finally saw sense and released you."

"You never thought I was guilty?" Sirius asked surprised.

"I watched you grow up with James Potter and Mr. Lupin there," Tom said, giving the usual toothless grin "you three were as closer than brothers, hell you're closer than a lot of actual brothers I've seen. I knew that you would have never sold out the Potters to You-Know-Who."

"Thanks Tom," Sirius said gratefully, reaching out and shaking the landlord's hand "that means a lot to me. Listen, I need to take a shower before I go get some new clothes, can I rent a room for an hour or so?"

"Room 2A and it's on the house as is this," Tom said sliding Sirius a large beer "consider it my welcome back gift."

"Forget Dumbledore, you Tom are the greatest Wizard of the age!" Sirius laughed happily before taking the key and the beer, rushing upstairs to go get clean.

"Thank you Tom," Remus said once Sirius was gone "I know that meant a lot to him."

"Don't worry about it," Tom bushed it off "you just get him back to being healthy. I miss the stories of the marauders causing mischief."

"I wouldn't mind hearing a few of these stories myself." He said with a grin, having only heard some of the stories from his parent's journals.

"Well Harry, while we wait for your godfather to decontaminate himself why don't I tell you the story of the time your Father came here begging for my help in planning his first date with your mother?" Tom asked as he nodded eagerly, sitting at the bar along with Silena and Beck while Moony leaned against a column and smirked.

An hour later he had been told not only the story of his parents first date but also of the many times Tom had hidden Moony, Sirius, and his dad from the angered shop owners of the alley after a prank. "Feeling better Sirius?" Moony called out as they turned to see Sirius, much less grimy, walking down the stairs, hair still dripping wet but a wide grin on the man's face.

"I feel like a million Galleons!" Sirius said happily "Now come on, lets get this voucher cashed, me a new wardrobe, and then we eat like kings!"

"Hey!" Silena exclaimed with a mock glare.

"And Harry's Queen." Sirius amended as Silena nodded smugly. They walked out into the Alley, making a stop in Gringotts to have the voucher redeemed, before heading into the Grey District and into Natalia's store.

"Hey Mom," Silena said, running up and surprising the beautiful shop owner with a hug "miss me?"

"Silena!" Natalia laughed happily and returned the hug "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

Silena quickly explained that they had gotten excused for the trial and why they were here, "So can you help us?" Silena asked after telling the story.

"Of Course," Natalia said before looking Sirius up and down "step over here and I'll begin taking your measurements. After that you can go through our catalogue and select what you want."

"Of course dear lady." Sirius said, taking Natalia's hand and kissing her knuckles with a roguish grin.

Seeing his godfather flirting with his girlfriend's mother he snorted but they stood by and watched as the beautiful woman took Sirius' measurements, the pair of them flirting throughout the entire process as he couldn't decide on whether to be amused or disturbed, a dilemma that Silena seemed to share. Finally they were finished as Sirius placed a large order with the store, "So dear lady," Sirius flirted after filing out the payment form for the order "care to join us for lunch?"

"I'd be delighted." Natalia laughed, linking her arm with Sirius as the pair of them walked out of the store.

Glancing at Silena he said "I'm not sure how to take this."

"Me either." Silena admitted, her eyebrows furrowed.

"At least things aren't boring." Beck piped up before they all walked out, not realizing that Moony had been rooted to the spot since the two adults had started flirting and only shook out of it once the door closed.

"Oh sweet Merlin," the werewolf whispered in wide eyed horror "there's two of them!"


End file.
